Talk:Kick-Kendall Relationship/@comment-25546256-20141016191415
Here is one of my KB fanfics - Hosptality with the Kindall Touch"!! Read and enjoy!! STORY BEGINS Kick Buttowski walking peacefully on the sidewalk after finishing with his stunts when he sees his heighbor, Kendall Perkins, chases her pet cat Hansel on the street. Kendall - Hansel! Once Kendall finally caught Hansel, a car was heading towards them, Kick sees and pushes Kendall out of the way, with Hansel still in her grasp. Kendall - Kick!!! Oh, Kick!! I gotta call Gunther and Julie, but first.... (calls 911) Hello, 911, I need an ambulance!! Hurry!! Kick - (moans) Kendall (starting to cry) - Hang on, Kick. (calls Julie) Hello, Julie, are you there? I need you here, Kick's hurt! Julie - Oh my god, I'll be there, but I have someone hurt also, but I'll be there. Once Julie hung up, Kendall is holding Kick tightly as the ambulance arrived. Kick is then carried inside the ambulance with Kendall by his side, who gave Hansel to Mr. Vickle to look after when she goes to hospital with Kick. Kendall couldn't believe Kick would do something like he did, and that gave her thinking Kick does care about her, but what later what she thinks will actually become true. Kendall arrived the emergency room following Kick, only stopped by the one of the medical workers. But before that, she saw Gunther Magnuson carrying Julie Trenton. Once that, Kendall went up to Gunther. Kendall - Gunther? Where's Julie? Gunther - She's being examined by the nurse. Did Kick make it yet here? Kendall - Yeah. Can we go to see Julie? Gunther - Yeah, come on. Gunther and Kendall went up to the room where Julie is. When they see her, she looks pretty pale. Gunther - I'll be right be back, to check up on Kick. Kendall (softly) - Hey, Julie. (hugs Julie) Julie (weakly) - Hey, Kendall. What happened to Kick? Kendall - He saved me from being hit by the car. Julie - He did? I knew somehow he likes you deep down. Kendall - Well, Jules. You're right. I guessed he never really hated me. He probably just have problems dealing with love, like I do. Julie - Gunther tells me that Brad and Brianna gets more love and attention than he does in his house by his parents. Maybe that's mostly the reason he rarely open up to anyone else other than Gunther. Kendall - Gee. Well that makes sense. Julie - And you wanna know something else about Kick? Kendall - Yeah. Julie - Gunther secretly showed me Kick's diary. According to what I heard, Kick, along with his Uncle Jules and his assistant, suffered a terminal illness. Kick and the assistant survived the illness, his uncle unfortunately didn't. That haunted Kick for the rest of his life, and he confided only to Gunther (and now me, secretly, and of course you). But Gunther's not the only one who knows this. There is someone else. Kendall - Who is it? Julie - One of our school teachers, Miss Fitzpatrick and Jazz Fenton! Kendall - Miss Fitzpatrick?! Our Fitzpatrick? And Jazz Fenton, our Jazz Fenton?! Julie - Yep! Kendall - Poor Kick, no wonder Kick try so hard to get through with most people not liking him. Julie - Kendall, do you ever hated him Kendall - No! I could never hate him! I actually like him. And now that I learn about him more, I love him officially. Julie - That's great! Kendall - Now, if he could say the same, we could... Someone knocked on the door, which Kendall says, "come in." The door opens to reveal Miss Fitzpatrick and Jazz Fenton, the teacher/psychologist. Miss Fitz/Jazz - Hello, ladies. Julie - Hey, Miss Fitzpatrick. Miss Fitz - How are you feeling, Miss Trenton? Julie - Just fine, thanks. Jazz - Well, We just came to give you something. (hands over the gift to Julie) Kendall - Wow, that's neat. Julie - Yeah. (reads the instruction of what the gift is) Jazz - How exactly are you feeling, Julie? Julie - Well, I feel queasy. Jazz - I think I've seen this before. (winks at Kendall, whom smiles) Kendall - Julie, I felt the same way, and Julie? Julie - Yeah. Kendall - What I'm going to tell you will change the way you think forever! Once, Kendall finished, Annabelle & Issabella Magnuson, Gunther's cousin, and Gwen Axle came into the room. Meanwhile, Kick is in a room with a cast in his right arm, and a cast in his left leg, and of course his helmet out of his head revealing his dark brown hair. Kick wakes up to see Gunther, Wade, Harold, Brad, Mouth, Mr. Vickle, Ronaldo, and Emo Kid by both sides of his bed. Kick - Gunther, Dad, Brad, Wade, Mr. Vickle, Mouth and Emo Kid? Gunther - Hey, Kick. Glad to see you're all right. Kick - Of course, I'm fine. Harold - Kick, I gotta say, Kick. What you did for Kendall out there. That was so heroic of you! Mr. Vickle - Indeed. I knew somehow you cared about about her. Wade - Yeah, I always knew you care about her danger dude. Mouth - Yeah, desptie arguing and bickering all the time. Brad - And with the competing. Emo Kid - And the dodgeballs. Kick - Yeah. Well, you're guys are right. And sorry about the dodgeballs, Emo Kid. I really never hated Kendall. I mean, we drive each other crazy, but I never hated her. On the contrary, I actually really like her. But don't tell Kendall yet. I wanna tell her. Kendall - Tell me what? Kick sees Kendall and Julie at the door, behind them are Gwen Axle (close friend to Kick, Gunther, Julie and Kendall) Lottie (Ronaldo's girlfriend), Amelia (Kendall's cousin), Annabelle, Tut (Annabelle's boyfriend), Johnny Test, Avery Buttowski, Hallow Luna, Betty Randalls (Kick's childhood best friend), Jazz, Miss Fitzpatrick, Honey, and Selena Randalls. Kendall went up to the right side of Kick's bed. After Kick smiles at her, with her returning the smile. Kendall - Tell me what, Kick? Kick - Well, I always liked you, Kendall. Always have, I never really took much time to think about your feelings, and I'm sorry. Kendall - It's okay, I like you too, Kick. And I feel the same way when I think about you. So forgive me for being mean to you when you didn't deserve it? Kick - Yeah. And I'm sorry for being mean to you, too. Will you be my girlfriend? Kendall (kisses Kick, who kisses her back a second later, lovingly) - Does that answer your question, cutey? Kick - Ehh, don't call me cute. Kendall (slyly) - Don't deny it, Clarence. When we grow up, you'll grow up from cutey to hot hunk. And the best part, my hunk. Kick (blushes and smiles) - Guilty. Kendall giggles then hugs Kick (who hugs her tightly), and then kisses on the nose. Julie - Finally! Amelia - Yeah! Mouth - Yeah, about time! Gunther - Yeah! Emo Kid - That's pretty cool. Ronaldo - Never knew that Buttowski had that much in him when he saved Kendall. Lottie - Yeah. You would do the same for me, would you, Ronnie? Ronaldo (loving kisses Lottie's cheek) - Of course, Lottie. Hallow/Betty - Go, Kick and Kendall! Gwen - Awesome! Wade - Way to go, Dander Dude and Dudette! Kick/Kendall - Thanks, guys! Everyone happily cheered for the new couple, Kick and Kendall. Later, Annabelle, Kendall, Jazz and Julie are at The Gully. Annabelle - How do you feel, Julie? Julie - I feel fine. Annabelle - All right, Julie. Hold your out your hands. Julie did what she was intstructed and some pink light rays came from her hands. Julie was surprised, but when she sees Kendall hold out her hands the same thing applied to her hands. Julie - What's going on? Kendall - When I got into an accident with an ecto-toxic goo, I recieve my ghost powers. I'm a halfa, Anna's halfa, and now that you have gone through the same, you're a halfa as well. Julie - Is that good? Annabelle/Kendall - It's a great thing. Annabelle - It can be a challenge, but it's great. But we'll teach ya. Jazz - Miss Julie Trenton, welcome to the Halfas team. Julie (excited) - This is awesome!! A few months later, Jazz, Kick and Gunther turned into halfas. Kick and Kendall, were a couple who grew up to married alongside their best friends Julie and Gunther. The Halfas teams were born of Mellowbrook, Texas. BUT BEFORE ALL THAT.... Before that, Kick is in the hopsital again, but with Kendall, his girlfriend, and his mother Honey and Grandpa Archie Buttowski by his right side, and Gunther, Julie, Gwen and Jazz at his right side. The doctor came in and revealed that Kick has the same illness when he was five at Egypt, but he can be cured. Grandpa Archie - Hang in there, Kick. You'll make it. Honey - I know it's seems like a long stretch. But Kick, you'll have to go with Audrey, Jazz, Kendall, Gunther and Julie to get your cure. Kick - Thanks, guys. Kendall - You're my little daredevil, you knucklehead. Kick (smiles, hugs his girlfriend) - Thanks, Kends. Audrey - I already got the ride ready for Egypt. Once we're get Kick well, I was thinking we can go for a ride to Egypt to give your Uncle Jules a memorable memorial. Gwen - We can't have that without his favorite nephew. Kick - Let's do it. Kick was cured, and he and all friends (especially Audrey and Miss Fitzpatrick) went up to Egypt to give his Uncle Jules a memorial, that got Kick to get something out of his chest, and his best friends knows he misses his uncle so much. After that Kick became more of a great daredevil than ever before, with help of Gunther, Julie, Audrey, Jazz, Grandpa Archie, Honey of course of the love of his life, Kendall. STORY ENDS (for now...) Credits Kick & Kendall Buttowski, Gunther Magnuson, Brad, Harold, Honey, Wade, Mr. Vickle, Mouth, Emo Kid, Grandpa Archie Buttowski, Miss Fitzpatrick, Ronaldo @ Sandro Corsaro Julie Trenton @ TXToonGuy1037 Annabelle Magnuson, Avery Buttowski, Selena, Hallow Luna, Betty Randalls, Audrey @ SariSpy56 Issabella Magnuson, Lucy Penkinson @ kbinitiald Gwen Axle @ pheniox-LOL Amelia Perkins @ Sonia5-01 Lottie @ DragonMew Johnny Test @ Scott Fellows Jazz Fenton @ Butch Hartman Tutenstein @ Jay Stephens